


Body Worship

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, If I wasn't going to hell before I definitely am now, M/M, Power Bottom Rick Grimes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sacrilege, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: The first time Gabriel saw Rick- really saw him- was when they were on the road.





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a better excuse and I truly wish this was more of a joke than it is

The first time Gabriel saw Rick- _really_ saw him- was when they were on the road.

He’d noticed him before then, of course. _Rick Grimes_ , dangerously ferocious as a roaring lion with the mane to match. He’d been the one to frisk him for weapons when they’d first met, and of course there was a fleeting flutter beneath his ribs when the man’s strong but filthy hands had smoothed down his sides. He’d held him with that piercing glare- an almost unearthly blue that reminded Gabriel of the classic- if racially inaccurate- paintings of Christ done by the old Renaissance masters.

Much like the Lord, Rick Grimes was as terrifying as he was beautiful, and perhaps that was why Gabriel found himself drawn to the man like a sheep to his shepherd.

But they were on the road and had been for some time- a week at least, but after the first few days of little sleep and even less to eat, it was hard to focus on anything except for putting one foot in front of the other. It wasn’t then that he noticed Rick- no, he was too busy praying for a miracle and quietly bemoaning his thick black attire that made him feel like he was slowly boiling alive in the hot sun.

He received two miracles exactly one-hundred and twenty-one small prayers into their journey.

Miracle number one: they found water, a small but relatively clean-looking lake a quarter mile off their beaten path. For those of them covered in blood and sweat and all manner of filth- which, at that point, was all of them to one degree or another- it was a godsend. Without a second thought, the group had descended on the water, shedding their clothes on the sandy shores to wade out into the depths without a care for modesty.

Gabriel had averted his eyes. He was a man of the cloth, after all. But then, while he was fiddling with his collar and weighing the pros and cons of diving in fully dressed, Rick had called to him like a siren, tempting him with his song. And, strangely enough, that was miracle number two.

“Gabriel! You comin’?”

So it hadn’t exactly been a choir-sung hymnal. It hadn’t mattered. The man’s voice had reached out to him, and in that instant, he looked.

He never should have looked.

Gabriel had always known where his desires lay when it came to sins of the flesh. As a child growing up in the church, his gaze had never lingered on images of the bare-breasted Virgin Mary nursing her son that his friends had giggled at when they realized that breasts were something forbidden and desired. He’d never given the pretty girls in their Sunday dresses and crisp white tights a second look. It was just how things were, and it had never mattered anyhow, because he’d always known his path. Abstinence came with priesthood, hand-in hand like the lover he would never take.

It had been a long time since Gabriel had truly felt holy, so perhaps that’s why, upon seeing Rick’s body bared for him the first time, his sick mind perverted the pure word of God, his parched mouth watering as he thought, _this is my body- take and eat._ How many times had he recited those words while leading his congregation in holy communion? It was utterly wrong to think it now, in this context, craving more than a sip of wine and dry bread on his tongue.

Rick’s skin was tanned and glistening with rivulets of water that dripped and returned to the lake that was only halfway up his firm thighs. His chest and stomach were hard and lean with muscle and hunger, his arms strong.

There was something about his hair- how it looked dripping wet, a light dusting across his chest that grew thicker at his groin and down his thighs.

He couldn’t help but look. Rick wasn’t bothering to hide it, and the man certainly had nothing to be ashamed of.

Gabriel wondered for a fleeting moment if he would ever feel worthy to taste sacramental wine again if he was to kneel at the altar of Rick’s body and take communion there.

He didn’t bathe that day.

* * *

When they reached Alexandria, when they were given a new sanctuary, it only got worse. Rick would visit him at times, make sure he was assimilating alright, make sure he was well. Since he had become a priest so many years ago, Gabriel had always been the one to guide people. To have the table turned on him and be the one being shepherded was strange and foreign, but he found that he loved being a part of Rick’s flock.

He loved it.

He loved _Rick_.

He made a damning mistake.

“Rick.”

He called him back one night long after the sun had set. The church- _his_ church, the one that Rick had personally seen to the construction of for his sake- was dim save for the flickering candles that lit the altar. They had been speaking about training, about his safety and protection. Because Rick cared.

 _I want you to be safe, Gabriel_ , he had murmured with affection is his fathomless eyes. And what was more- he had meant it. This man, to whom Gabriel had shown the darkest and most terrible depths of his treacherous soul to, wanted him to be safe. He cared for him. 

He couldn’t let Rick leave. He called his name, caught his sleeve as he turned to leave when they were finished. Rick’s eyes danced with the light, his face angelic in the golden glow, backlit like he had descended from heaven itself.

“Yes?”

He closed the space between them.

If he was damned- and, after tonight, Gabriel had a strong feeling that he was- then he would gladly accept heaven in the form of Rick’s lips against his own.

He liked that Rick didn’t question it, didn’t question _him_ , didn’t speak for a long stretch of time. He let his hands communicate for him while they stripped each other hungrily, and only when they were both bare did he pause.

“Gabriel.”

Their foreheads pressed together, Gabriel’s eyes squeezed closed.

“Touch me.”

A new kind of shame choked the confession right out of him, his eyes still downcast to the floor and unable to look at the beautiful man before him. “I don’t know how.”

Rick’s fingers found his face, turned his chin up so that they could kiss again. “I’ll teach you,” he whispered, his voice dripping honey. He guided Gabriel’s hands until they moved on their own- up his sides, over his chest, down his back, tracing areas of both hard muscle and surprising softness.

Rick dropped to his knees, stripped to nothing, dripping sweetness from the tip of his cock. He opened his mouth, swallowed him down, and taught Gabriel why men cry the Lord’s name in the throes of pleasure.

It didn’t take long. Not with Rick humming around him working him with his mouth like he was the most delicious meal, milking him for all he was worth. Not with the feel of the man’s long curls pulled tight beneath Gabriel’s clutching fingers. Certainly not when Rick looked up at him, those full, sinful lips wrapped tight around his cock.

He didn’t want to force the man to swallow, so he pulled away. He meant to come on the floor, on himself. Instead, Rick was painted creamy white from neck to chest, Gabriel’s release dripping down the muscular valley dividing his abdomen.

“Rick,” he breathed, humiliated, “I’m so sorry-”

Rick quieted him with a breathtaking smile. “You’re forgiven.”

He was pretty sure that was a joke, but he was too dizzy to tell. He sank to the floor beside Rick, and the man took him strongly in his arms, pressed sweet, reverent kisses to the center of his chest, to his throat.

“What do you want?” Rick asked, like he already knew that Gabriel’s hunger for him was far from sated.

Gabriel knew what he wanted- had spent countless evenings in his small bedroom in the back of the church thinking of it, trying to imagine what it could feel like, but the slick slide of his own fist was a poor replacement for the warmth of another’s body.

He couldn’t say it. It was vulgar, obscene.

Rick took his hands again, put them on his waist. “Show me.”

Rick’s skin was warm beneath his hands, the supple flesh of his backside firm yet soft to the touch. He slid one finger down the cleft until he found it, circling gently.

Rick’s breath was at his ear. “Inside me?”

Gabriel shuddered out his, “yes, can you show me how?”

Rick bit his lip, looking regretful, and for a moment Gabriel thought the man would reject him- and rightfully so. It was a lot to ask.

“Do you have anything-”

Oh. That.

Gabriel nodded, led the man back to his bedroom, his own knees still unsteady. He was glad for the change of venue- he didn’t want to make love to Rick on the hard wooden floor of the church. He wanted to make the man feel just as good, just as beautiful and worshiped and desired as he had felt minutes ago.

Rick laid himself on the tidy bed, his legs spreading wide and inviting Gabriel to look between.

He’d never seen another man so vulnerable and bare. Rick’s face and chest were flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet that matched the blush coloring his cock, which lay stiff and full against his belly. His balls were heavy beneath it, and further below that he was able to glimpse the place he’d touched before.

His fingers trembled as he touched Rick there again now, his fingers dripping with slick.

“Gently, one at a time. Go slow,” Rick guided him with a warm smile. 

He was gentle, so gentle and timid, absolutely unwilling to hurt the man who had placed so much trust in him. His fingers dipped in and out of Rick’s snug body, moving in time with Rick’s fevered nods.

“Just-just like that, Gabriel. _Oh_ , Christ. Crook them, crook them up a little, see if you can-” Rick broke off in a breathless cry, his hips lifting off the bed and pushing back until the digits sank all the way into him.

“Spread-spread them out, open me up…that’s good, that’s so g-good…”

By the time Rick was urging him to pull his fingers out, Gabriel's own cock was hard again, twitching at the thought of being buried inside of the man spread out before him. He got himself slick while Rick caught his breath- to think, _he_ had stolen Rick’s breath!- and moved a pillow beneath his own hips, folding his legs up into his chest.

Gabriel nearly came right then, seeing the work of his fingers in the form of Rick’s softened, shining opening.

Rick held him close, one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek as he helped guide him inside.

Rick was everywhere- on his skin, his tongue, his lips, beneath his hands, wrapped warm and soft and slick around his aching cock. Looking into the man’s eyes once he was fully nestled inside, he thought wildly, _if this is damnation, I’ll gladly forsake heaven._

Rick laid under him, but it was words that led their movements, his hands that guided Gabriel's hips into a steady rhythm that was more melodious than the most beautiful psalm.

“There- just like that, Gabriel, right- _right there!_ Right there! Ah- _again_! God!” His back arched like the heavenly gates, sweat shining on his brow. “Put-put my leg over your shoulder. Fuck me- fuck me deeper.”

Gabriel didn’t mind the vulgarity. He was only too happy to oblige, slinging Rick’s calf over his shoulder and pushing in deeper, crying out in breathless pleasure as Rick clenched tight all around him.

“Oh…o-oh, fuck!”

Rick came.

Rick came without Gabriel having to drop a hand and touch his dick. Long ropes of it spilled over his belly, mixing with Gabriel’s own from earlier. It was a rapturous thing, seeing Rick Grimes come undone under him. His face was the picture of sheer ecstasy, raw pleasure contorting his features into something so captivatingly divine that Gabriel followed suit.

When the pleasure mastered him wholly, he wasn’t sure if he was shouting Rick’s name or God’s, but he was positive that he no longer knew the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I formally apologize to anyone and everyone who read this, but also- why the hell did you read this?


End file.
